


A Proper Gryffindor

by VioletAkleberry



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, blackinnon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAkleberry/pseuds/VioletAkleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlene McKinnon was a proper Gryffindor. But Sirius Black, didn't know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Gryffindor

Marlene Mckinnon is a proper Gryffindor. She doesn't back down from a challenge or a dare, because she thinks that it isn't very Gryffindorish to do so. Unfortunately, Sirius Black is a proper Gryffindor as well, and he didn't exactly think of Marly as one. So when they find themselves sitting side by side in a circle of the rest of the seventh years in their house about to begin playing an intense game of Truth or Dare, everyone knew it wouldn't end well.

“Bloody hell, that was a wild one,” Sirius exclaimed, joining the circle of his peers on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. He had just completed his sixth dare of the night. Tossing a pair of Professor McGonagall’s spectacles to James for verification, he shook his head, attempting to get all the stray hairs away from his eyes.

“Alright, they seem alright. Your turn.” Said James, still examining the spectacles in his hands.

Sirius rubbed his hands together conspiratorially and his eyes landed on a certain girl sitting at the side of Lily Evans. “McKinnon, truth or dare.” he smirked.

“Dare, obviously.” the blonde smirked back.

“Really love? Are you sure you can handle it?” Sirius drawled on, running his fingers through his ever so perfect hair, a habit he picked up from James.

“Get on with it Black,” Lily Evans muttered angrily under her breath.

“Alright, alright. No need to fuss,” he replied, glancing at James, he saw that his best friend wasn't so happy that Sirius had upset the love of his life. “I dare you…,” the circle leaned in eagerly, Sirius Black was famous for his dares, he gave out and took in the best ones.

“I dare you to get into the snake nest itself. Paint the common room walls red and gold and come back. You may choose two people to help you.”

Marlene lost her mask for a split second and Sirius was the only one who saw her apprehension. “Can't do it? I suppose I could give you an easier one…” Sirius continued.

“Please. Of course I can do it.” Marlene looked at Sirius, challenging him to disagree. And in that moment, he realized that maybe McKinnon wasn't like the other girls. Maybe she was different.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My one shot (maybe ill make it into multiple chapters if people want it) for the 'Rising To A Challenge' prompt in the 52 week challenge.


End file.
